


Sanctuary

by SATANSBABYD0LL



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, hhh this is my first time trying real writing in years...please be patient w/ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATANSBABYD0LL/pseuds/SATANSBABYD0LL
Summary: Salazar can only keep his thoughts inside for so long.
Relationships: Salazar/Sebastian
Kudos: 2





	Sanctuary

Salazar paced slowly through the pews of the small church, passing lit candles as he neatly put away Bibles. He couldn’t help but feel the sweat rolling down his face. He knew he was a man of **sin**. His stomach churned when he thought of what would happen tonight.

Does God watch him in disgust every day? Does He silently curse Salazar in secret when he least expects it? Does He put all the tension into Salazar’s blood on purpose, does He make it _boil_ to the point Salazar wants to rip off his flesh and be happy about it, _on purpose_?

‘What kind of a God does that?’ Salazar would think, to push the stress away. Surely no God would purposely do that, and that’s what Salazar would believe for now. It was his only way of pushing away the boiling inside him.

But he couldn’t escape from tonight, that was for sure. He couldn’t escape from Sebastian visiting him again, doing _**God**_ _knows what_. He couldn’t just run away, he can’t just do that. Helena would be devastated, _well shit she’d be devastated if she found out either way_.

Once again eager to distract himself, he checked once more for any stray Bibles in the pews. Checked the stovetop meal he had for tonight. And most importantly, the time. Over and over and over...

Growing more and more nervous by the second, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

But _finally_ , Sebastian barged through the doors of the church, and quickly slammed his back against the door.

He was panting and gasping for air, waving Salazar over to hold the door shut as _t_ _hump, thump, thumps_ hit.

“Again?” Sebastian asked, locking the door with not only his keys, but the door’s barricade after Sebastian slumped down.

Still catching his breath, Sebastian only nodded. His dark face was flushed, red beaming through on his cheeks. Sweat had trickled down his forehead, dripping off his nose.

Breaking the silence, Salazar asked “What happened?” before sitting next to Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed Salazar’s hand, “Nothing. Let’s just…relax now.”

Salazar only nodded in response.

Salazar could feel the sweat on Sebastian’s hand mushing into his own. He considered himself lucky that Sebastian was like this, so now Sebastian won’t be able to read all of Salazar’s nervousness. No teasing today.

“You made dinner, right? I’m starved.” Sebastian asked, cutting into Salazar’s thoughts as he stood up. Salazar nodded letting out a nervous laugh, “Of course. It’s on the stove.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will add to this or not, this was my first time trying 'real' writing in a while, feel free to leave your opinion. It's a bit short...jjekeksdksdwjpsaxskafvsdfv


End file.
